Recreation
by MessiahofDar
Summary: Consider the events of Naruto. Now think...How much of it would be different if Naruto was a girl? Can the hot-headed, rambunctious guy turn into a cool-headed and intelligent chick? Who knows? It'll certainly be an interesting story.


What if Minato never sealed Kurama into Naruto? What if he lived and trained his child himself? What if Naruto was actually a girl and was named Naruko? What if she was intelligent and cool-headed...? A prodigy unlike any other was born.

* * *

><p><em>You know...Living a life where your father is hokage<em> _and your mother is already dead is difficult. My dad is always busy protecting the village and assigning missions...We barely get to talk apart from our training. I mean I know it's not as depressing as being an orphan, but it felt similar. Loneliness, silence...The quiet. The times I spend with my dad, Minato, the hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, were awkward and bland. He tries his hardest to shower me with love, but he couldn't just do it. He was too heartbroken from losing my mother, Kushina. _

Despite these issues, it is because of Minato's training, that Naruko was revered as a prodigy unlike any other. She had average chakra reserves, but was already mastering B to A level justu when she was ten, and learned Flying Thunder God and Rasengan at the age of eleven. There was a small issue though. Due to the nature of her delivery, she was partially blind. This restriction only hindered her lightly, but there were instances where her vision will blacken out completely. Minato urged Naruko to live a simple, peaceful life, but she outright refused. She wanted to be a cooler ninja than dad and a stronger ninja than mom. Minato debated for a little, but ultimately agreed and paired her up under two other genin on team 7, led by the jounin Kakashi Hatake. The other two genin on Naruko's team were two guys, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Of course, excluding Kakashi, the three genin hadn't received the news yet.

Naruko let out a small sigh, shifting her pale fingers through her wavy and blonde hair. The 12 year old girl had her hair tied in pigtails, both strands of hail falling down to the back of her legs. She wore a zipped loose orange jacket, similarly colored long pants, boots, and slung her ninja headband around her neck. She had pale ghost-like skin with contrasting ocean blue eyes. In all honesty, Naruko was very pretty at her age and many of the boys had crushes on her. It was an important bonus that her father was also the hokage, but she ignored all of them. She was sitting at the classic counter-top tables at the ninja academy, Iruka-sensei ready to announce what the teams the genin were going to be in. And so he started to list off names and jounin, placing them in various teams.

"...And that's team 6. For team 7, Naruko Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will be led by...Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said to the class of genin. Almost immediately, apart from the three called, went crazy at once.

"What!?" "The three prodigies!?" "All on one team!?" "That's not fair!" were a few of the replies that echoed around the compact, small room. Others were a bit nasty with a clever pick of choice words, but those don't need to be said.

Naruko, Sasuke, and Sakura were the three genin prodigies. All three of them were exceptional and all already possessed chunin to jounin skills. It was remarkable as to why they hadn't been promoted yet, but Minato wanted the three of them to experience the same training and chunin exams like everyone else. Naruko possessed speed, strength, intellect, and her father's training. Sasuke was the almighty member of the Uchiha clan. Sakura was the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. All three were basically feared, fated to be the next three great ninja of the world...Or so the rumors say of the underclassmen. Who are around the ages of 6 to 7.

"Um...Well, please report to these designated locations..." Iruka said sheepishly, quickly writing a location next to a team's number on the big board behind him. Naruko traced his slow, sloppy handwriting to her own team and location. The training fields. Pulling herself to her feet, the yellow-haired girl made her way outside of the room, instantly followed by Sasuke and Sakura, none of them saying a word.

The new team quickly sped towards the training fields, accounting for each others speed in silence. There would be a chance to talk later. It would certainly be useful since all of them were gifted. They knew how strong the other was and that exchanging notes would have been marvelous. But, they knew the rumors of Kakashi Hatake and how he had failed every single team that went to him. They may of felt sheepish, nervous, or maybe even excited. It was a challenge.

Dashing and jumping through the Hidden Leaf Village, the three of them finally stepped foot in the center of the training field. It was a large, grassy field. A large plethora of trees surrounded the area, a small breeze of wind swooshing by. Three wooden posts were embedded into the ground and the shrine of those KIA was a few feet away from it.

Naruko blinked her oceanic eyes, looking around the training field. She had hardly used this area for training since her father took her to some remote location to train. She looked over at Sasuke, looking over him. The second to last member of the Uchiha clan was a good height for his age, had raven like hair and eyes. His skin was brighter than hers and he was more lean. After analyzing him, she looked over at Sakura Haruno. The other guy was supposedly the holder of the nine-tailed fox, carrying it after her deceased mother. Her mother managed to seal it into this random pink-haired baby in the attack 12 years ago and because of that, Sakura also was highly gifted. He had a similar lean build like Sasuke, but was a bit less muscular. He had whiskers spread across his cheeks and strong pink eyes.

"It's nice to meet you two. I am Sakura Haruno," the pink-haired guy induced first, introducing himself to the two of them. Before this occasion, the three of them had only exchanged small talk. Since they were going to be stuck with each other, they might as well start talking to each other.

"Agreed. I am Sasuke Uchiha. It's great to know that I won't be stuck with morons on my team. I've seen the two of you fight before and I am fairly impressed," Sasuke said, smirking lightly.

"Righty-o. I am Naruko Namikaze. It's a bit rare though...I didn't think they would pair the three of us on one team. I find it a bit flawed to be honest...But, I guess that means Kakashi Hatake must be difficult," Naruko said, the two of them nodding in agreement.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear..." a middle-age male voice echoed through the plains. A small puff of white smoke popped in the middle of the training field. As it slowly faded away, a white-haired man was left standing there. He wore the standard jounin attire with a green-gray vest, belt, and pants. He had his ninja headband slung over his left eye. "I am Kakashi Hatake, your leader and sensei for this team. I am surprised to see the three prodigies here...But that means I only have to pay a little more attention to you three than the others...Shall we start?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Naruko looked over Kakashi-sensei. She certainly fit in with the stories she had heard about him...But, she had met him before on several occasions. That was because her father was Kakashi's teacher and leader, but she didn't expect to get any "bonus" points because of that. If she wanted to pass, she would have to rely on her own strength and power.

"Start what? We can't start yet. Aren't we supposed to properly introduce ourselves?" Sakura questioned, crossing his arms against his chest. Like Naruko, the boy was very pretty for a boy. He looked a little feminine, but in a good way. Sasuke looked more...handsome? She didn't know.

"Meh. Introductions? The three of you already did that before I got here, but whatever. I'll go first and then you go, then you, then you," Kakashi exclaimed, pointing as Sasuke first and then Sakura and then Naruko. Clearing his throat, the jounin stretched his arms out before he slid them back into his pockets, leaning back slightly. "Like I said before, I am Kakashi Hatake. I am the leader of this team. I am a jounin. I don't like anything. I don't hate anything. Go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting out a forced laugh. "That's some introduction you got there, sensei. I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of things I like and don't like. But, I do have one dream to fulfill and that is to kill a certain someone..." he trailed off.

"Oh, melodramatic! Good to know we'll have some entertainment here!" Sakura smirked, laughing genuinely. Wiping his eyes, the pink-haired guy smiled at the lot of them, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not sure what to tell you. I'm Sakura Haruno. I like nature, fighting, books, art, food, and people. I hate...Erm...nature, fighting, books, art, food, and people. Wait, no. I just said what I said before. Uh...I don't hate anything? And I don't have a dream yet."

Naruko smiled a little, noting the two very different personality in the two genin in front of her. "I'm Naruko Namikaze. I like learning new justu, training, and reading. And I could tell you in a wish-wash way on what I hate, but I'll be open here. I hate my father and that's about it," she said. She might as well let that out. And she would love to see her father's face when Kakashi-sensei told him what she had said about him.

Kakashi blinked, suddenly reading an ero book as the three of them gave their introductions. "Ah, yes...That's very interesting. Very nice introductions. Now, I'm sure that you three know by now that if you fail this entrance exam, you three will be sent back to the academy. However, if you fail this entrance exam, you three will be dropped from the program!" he exclaimed, suddenly waving his book down, looking at them dramatically.

"Ah, shittttttttttttt," Sakura complained, scratching the back of his head. "Guess that means we have to try..." he trailed off, not too worried about the entrance exam.

"Meh. It'll be interesting. I'd like to see what my team can do anyways," Sasuke said, smirking lightly while Naruko gave no response. She had already known about this entire procedure and process. Her father had strictly given her all the details that she needed to know. And how everything worked. It was a benefit since she was partially blind. She could see the outlines and some shading of everyone, but their overall image was blurred. She would have to rely on her hearing and smell if it was a fast-paced battle, but she had already trained those to a point where it doesn't bother her.

"Wow. What bottomless reactions. In that case, the exam is simple. I have two bells here. You must retrieve both of them. If you don't get it by noon, you don't get lunch, but you'll get a second chance. Does everyone understand?" Kakashi asked the three of them, holding up two shiny silver bells by their strings.

Naruko pulled out a kunai, twirling the sharp weapon around her finger as she nodded her head. "Righty-o," she confirmed, ready to finally test her skills against a real jounin. She knew that her father constantly held back, so she hoped that Kakashi-sensei would have enough dignity to not do so.

"Sure. Prepare yourself though, Kakashi..." Sakura said, cracking his knuckles with a toothy grin as he boosted his chakra levels, crouching down slightly as he prepared to body flicker.

"We are a team of prodigies," Sasuke finished, clenching his two hands together, getting ready to perform the hand-signs necessary for a fire style justu.

Kakashi shook his head from side to side, closing the book as he pushed it down his pocket. "Hmph. Let's get started then!"

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter 1 of Recreation. It's a pretty short chapter, but I think shorter chapters are better. Easier to grab attention and make sure it's there...So, if you haven't noticed, this is a "recreation" of the Naruto storyline. Naruto is a girl and is named Naruko. Sakura is a boy and is the jinchuriki of the nine-tails. Sasuke is more cooperative, but still wants to kill Itachi. Minato is still alive, but his and Naruko's relationship will be iffy. If you guys have any suggestions or want to see new chapters faster, please drop a review. Righty-o and thank you~<p> 


End file.
